utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoppei
Yoppei (よっぺい) is an who is known for his wild and fun singing style where he screams his lungs out with incredible strength and vibrato. He is most notable for his hyperactive and high pitched singing style, most famously seen in his covers of "Meltdown" and "Romeo & Cinderella" with over 5 million and 2 million views respectively. He usually covers songs in the higher registers and usually does some sort of rap or ad-lib to personalize the song he's covering. He is also often tagged as being an "Original Version Breaker" (原曲ブレイカー, genkyoku breaker). Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on July 21, 2010) # (Released on July 04, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) }} List of Covered Songs (2007.10.29) # "Okkusenman!" (110 million (memories)!) (2007.11.17) # "God knows" -Metal ver.- (2007.11.24) # "Cheetah Men" (2007.12.02) (Not in Mylist) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (Sousei no Aquarion OP) -Live karaoke ver.- (2007.12.15) # "butter-fly" (Digimon OP) -Live karaoke ver.- (2007.12.25) #"The Crimson Oath" (2008.01.01) (Not in Mylist) # "IN MY DREAM" (Brain Powered OP) (2008.01.13) # "Kurenai" (Crimson) (X Japan song) (2008.02.15) # "Miko Miko Nurse" -Live karaoke ver.- (2008.02.28) # "Kimi wo nosete" (Putting on You) (Laputa ED) (2008.03.13) # "Cirno" (Parody of "Melt") (2008.04.05) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku) (2008.04.14) # "U.N. Owen ~ Flandre S. wa Ore no Yome" (U.N. Owen ~ Flandre S. is my bride) (2008.05.19) # "JOINT" (Shakugan no Shana OP) (2008.06.13) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.06.26) # "Baka no Musume" (Parody of "Aku no Musume") (2008.09.05) # "Triangular" (2008.09.12) # "Little Busters!" (2008.11.18) # "over drive" (JUDY AND MARY song) -Live karaoke ver.- (2008.12.06) # "World is Mine" -Band Edition- (2008.12.16) # "Touch" (2009.02.05) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.17) # "Andante" (Yaida Hitomi song) -Live karaoke ver- (2009.02.27) # "Chokotto LOVE" (A Little Bit of Love) (2009.03.12) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Fusion) (2009.03.26) # "Romio to Shinderera" (Romeo and Cinderella) (2009.04.21) # "Cagayake! GIRLS" from K-ON! (2009.06.02) #"Roshin Yuukai/Don't Say Lazy " -mashup- (2009.06.15) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (Rainbow Nico Nico Douga) (2009.08.01) (Deleted) # "Oukoukizoku no tame no SURUME-IKA" (The Todarodes pacificus for porphyrogenite) (Surume-ika OP) (2009.08.21) (Not in Mylist) # "Suneo ga Jiman Banashi wo Suru Toki ni Nagareteiru Kyoku" (2009.08.29) (Not in Mylist) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2009.11.13) # "Asadao" (2009.11.17) (Not in Mylist) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2009.12.18) # "Gag Manga Biyori" (Good Day for Gag Manga) (2010.01.21) # "Moete Hero" (Burning Hero) (Captain Tsubasa OP) (2010.03.24) # "Seiun" (2010.04.16) # "365 Ho no March" (365-Step March) (2010.04.26) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.05.08) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2010.06.02) # "Yoppei ga Ochame Kinou wo utauto kou naru" (If Yoppei sings "Mischievous Function", this happens) (2010.07.01) # "Nico Nico Summer Festival" feat. Yoppei and Tsuwahasu (2010.08.15) # "Karaoke de Sanpo" (2010.09.10) (Not in Mylist) # "Dennou Shuuru" (2011.08.31) # "Mitsubachi" (Original) (2012.06.18) # "Bungaku Shoujo Insane" (Literature Girl Insane) (2012.11.13) # "Children Record" (2012.12.13) # "Babylon" (2013.02.05) # "Dance Dance Decadence" (2013.03.09) # "Outer Science" (2014.02.17) }} Discography |track1title = |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} Gallery Trivia * In his cover of "Meltdown", he ad-libbed a section of "Sousei no Aquarion", another song he has covered. * He lives in Osaka. * He uploads videos of himself singing, which is rare for most utaite. External Links * Twitter Category:Inactive Singers